Life as a Rocket
by Redd2cool4u
Summary: It has been 10 freakin years since Team Rocket's last "hurrah". Now they are gathering to make themselves the number one team, and Willow is going to make them become better, stonger, and not going to let anyone stop them from becoming number one.
1. Chapter 1

"This just in! Team Rocket is once again in Johto. It has been almost a decade since their first and now definitely not their last appearance. They were seen last near the Indigo Plato with some unseen new recruits. They were heading Johto's way. This has been Cindy with the Johto News. Remember to stay tuned!"

**XXXXXXX**

***Click* Turned off the helicopter T.V**

XXXXXXX

"Hey man come on now, don't be sad. You didn't get seen. Thankfully. You're that new kid from Sinnoh right? Ha-ha foreigner. So before we go to Executive Shaun to get you Pokémon, tell what your name is?" said some Rocket guy wearing all black plus a ski over his face.

"My name is Willow. I really can't wait to become a "real" Rocket. Ever since I saw this kid named Gold take down the Rockets oh so long ago, I just want to bring, or at least help bring back peace to team Rocket." I said.

Back around ten years ago, Team Rocket was the most powerful evil organization in the world. Team Rocket was the reason why Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic even formed. Stupid Red for making them go into hiding 13 years ago. Stupid Gold and Lance for making them go and take them down. But hey that's why I'm here. To help bring back justice to well Team Rocket of course! I wished I could have helped them out when I was younger like when I was ten. But nooooo; I was too young but now that I'm 16 I am closer- no I am a member of Team Rocket! The world shall sooon bow down to us!

"Hey Willow...Are you going crazy because if you are, I don't think that you should start your own adventure... I do like your enthusiasm! Come on let's get inside our headquarters." The guy said.

"It looks like an ordinary house. It even has those fake flowers you put in your garden that way your neighbors can envy your gardening skills! By the way, what is your name?" I asked. Man I seem annoying; hope I'm not going to become one of those annoying Rockets like Jesse and James.

"My name is Sid. I'm the "Rocket educator" I guess you could say ha-ha. This is one of our bases. We need to look like ordinary folks when it comes to us. We don't want the cops to come and arrest us when we haven't even done anything! Okay good the coasts is clear change into the jeans and meet me in the house. I'll explain the rest later."

Sid said making an unnecessary explanation. I guess it is one of the flaws I'll have to get used to of Team Rocket.

I soon changed into the jeans Sid gave me and the other recruits. Apparently we all have advisors and Sid is mine. Oh joy. I looked into the mirror. The jeans did help. I just looked like a regular girl. Wearing a basic black sweater (haven't got the uniform yet), a black newsboy cap tilted to the side, and then of course the black jeans I just put on.

I followed the rest of the recruits (five others) into the "normal" house.

The house was in Cherrygrove. Such an innocent city. Nothing really ever happened here. That is all going to change once us Team Rockets get back out there.

"Kid-" Some guy well girl asked"

"My name is Willow. What do you want?" I replied.

"Shheessshhh we aren't even working yet and your being an ass, anyways, my name is Rachel. I wanted to see if you knew anything about the Pokémon we are getting." Rachel basically barked back at me.

"I have no idea. I'm guessing that we are probably going to get poison Pokémon; because I've noticed that Team Rocket uses mainly poison Pokémon except for Giovanni."

"You have a rude attitude Willow. Poison Pokémon are okay Crobats and Gengars are pretty cool. Plus they are pretty common around Johto so-"

"Just shut up; someone is coming." My 'accidental' interruption towards Rachel. Oh hey look an Executive Rocket with their pwnful outfit with the actual Rocket sign on it.

RECRUITS. THIS IS THE HEADQUARTERS. YOU ARE NOW IN THE BASE OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THE LIVING QUARTERS. UPSTAIRS IS THE BEDROOM FOR RECRUITS THE BASEMENT IS FOR HIGHER RANKED ROCKETS. NOW BELOW THE HIGHER RANKED QUARTERS IS THE LAB. WHERE WE USUALLY DO OUR MEETINGS AND RESEARCH. NOW GO UPSTAIRS AND UNPACK YOUR THINGS. THAT IS ALL.

Geezzz he had to have the loudspeaker when talking to six new recruits. All well. Time to go upstairs and unpack. I hope I can get the top bunk so I can do my plotting in private.

* * *

**Okay so this is basically my first story so can you guys R&R? Please if you want more all you have to do is tell me if you like it or not :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know I don't own Team Rocket. Lol I'm not evil enough.**

**Oh and this story is in Willow's POV**

* * *

Okay so I just finished unpacking. You know all the usual stuff like my toothbrush, tampons, underwear, you know stuff like that.

I did get the top bunk. There were four bunk beds in here, each at a different corner of the room. I got the southeast corner bed. Guess who is below me?! Stupid Rachel. So annoying and idiotic. All well; I'm a new Team Rocket person; we do what we can and we live with it.

"RECRUITS ONCE DONE WITH UNPACKING COME DOWNSTAIRS SO WE CAN GIVE EACH OF YOU YOUR ASSIGNMENTS- THAT IS ALL." The loudspeaker spoke to us. It sounded like Sid. Well he was the recruit educator.

Rachel was near our drawers which were next to our bed. She poked me saying "Hey our drawers are filled with our uniforms. Loose black sweaters, loose black sweatpants, white tennis shoes, and white gloves. Oh and don't forget another black newspaper boy hat. Come on Willow lets go downstairs."

I nodded in reply. A reply to what she was saying. Not as in approval to grab my wrist and walk me downstairs. Stupid Rachel. With Rachel walking me across the room I noticed that our room was bland. Only the four bunk beds, and a dresser right next to them. However there was a bathroom right next to the stairway. Good. Indoor plumbing is good.

Rachel took me down stairs into the mainly living room; the other four recruits were there too. Their names were… They're names were…Well that's not important. ANYWAYS we were making small talk asking about what our mission is and when we will get our Pokémon.

Sid came up stairs from either the lab or the Executive quarters. He looked exhausted probably from all of us "noobs".

"Okay recruits since I am your educator and Willow's advisor. I want to tell you before you head out for your mission what your advisors are for. Advisors can give you advice about your missions. Blah blah blah stuff like that. Okay so each of you "Rockets" are going to steal.-"

"GASP!" All the recruits did.

"You guys are going to steal. Yes steal your first Pokémon.-"

Sid was interrupted again by another gasp from the recruit crowd.

"As I was saying, you guys are going to steal your first Pokémon from somewhere. In this top hat." Sid looked around.

"I said in this top hat." Sid looked around again. Wow. Sid walked to the downstairs stairway.

"Buddy get the hell over here. And bring the top hat with the paper inside of it." Sid snapped down the stairs.

A somewhat chubby guy wearing the Rocket uniform except for the hat. Instead there was short greasy hair tripped up the stairs handing Sid the top hat. Sid snatched the top hat from Buddy.

"Hard to find good Rockets these days recruits." Sid said glaring at Buddy.

Buddy had a guilty look and got up silently and walked back downstairs.

"Continuing what I was saying. There are different locations on each piece of paper. That is where you will steal you first Pokémon you all get to pick which one you can steal. This will be one of the few Pokémon that you can keep for yourselves. So choose wisely." Sid told us in a tone that reminded me of the Larry Motter Goblet of Water's Gumbledore.

Sid then looked inside the top hat then counting each piece of paper inside there. He then told us to get in a line. I was the third one.

The first one whose name isn't important grabbed a piece. He read it out load "Blackthorn City. Sweet! There is the Ice Cave nearby, plus another cave." He sounded pretty excited. I looked to the people next to me; they look like they felt bad for him. I guess Blackhorn City is a tough place.

"Okay Jimmy you got Blackhorn City; good luck. That city holds the toughest gym leader in Johto. Claire, she is a dragon type trainer. So her gym is full of dragon type Pokémon and like you said there is an Ice Cave. Now go upstairs and get in your uniform and your advisor will meet you outside." Sid replied to Jimmy.

The next person to go was Rachel. She first pulled her blonde hair out of her face then she reached into the hat. I guess she was trying to find the right piece of paper because it took her awhile.

"Let's see what I got! The Sprout Tower? I have never heard of that place." Rachel exclaimed. Ha-ha glad she didn't realize that the Sprout Tower is where you can find Bellsprouts. You know because it is called Sprout Tower.

"Okay Rachel like I told Jimmy, go upstairs and then meet your advisor outside." Sid said while rubbing his forehead.

Now it was my turn. The most important thing of my Rocket career. Getting my first Pokémon. Sid reached the top hat my way. I couldn't help but dig like Rachel did. Even though there was only like three left. I finally just told myself to pick and I did. I picked it up and it said.....

* * *

**Ok so please r&r. I really want to know how this story is going. Don't worry the more "Rocket" chapters will start with the next one. Soo yeah R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is the third chapter! I feel like this is a little rush so sorry!**

* * *

New Bark Town; interesting I've only heard of that town once but it seems so simple to get my hands on my new Pokémon. I thought to myself.

"Willow, hey you gotten stop spacing out so often gets kind of annoying waiting around. Now go upstairs change into your clothes and I'll be outside waiting because I'll be done with the slips then." Sid said.

I shrugged then walked back upstairs into the recruit room. The Jimmy and Rachel were still up there. Damnit; I shouldda known that Rachel is slow.

"Hey Willow where is your place to steal?" Rachel asked.

"New Bark Town…"

"That is actually a great pick! New trainers mainly from Johto go there to get their first Pokémon, and people from all over the rest of the world especially Kanto goes there for research!" Rachel was jumping up and down with glee.

I sighed. Greeaat I got the nooby town. I wanted something challenging to prove myself to everyone else.

"Rachel, when do we get our actual uniforms with the letter R on it?" I asked. "Doesn't Team Rocket wear a black sweater WITH the letter R on it?"

"Ha-ha, silly Willow, Team Rocket hasn't had the R on the uniforms in a long while. They want to stay incognito. Eventually they will recognize us though." Rachel had a smirk on her face like a HA! I knew something that you didn't know. Makes me sick.

I finished changing my clothes into the uniform. I looked into my drawer of the dresser. There were two other black sweaters, two black sweats, all the underwear and socks I put in it, and finally four pairs of newly white gloves.

"Hehe can't wait till I get blood on these gloves," I mumbled to myself.

"You say something Willow?" Rachel asked. God she hasn't left yet?

I shook my head in reply and headed downstairs. I vaguely noticed that the other three recruits were also guys. So that means Rachel and I were the only girls. Well that is not good.

I finally got out the door and saw Sid standing out there in a uniform looking exactly like mine but it had a small red R on the right upper breast of his torso. It was probably there because he was an upper rank.

"Okay Willow, since New Bark Town is close by, we are going to walk there and since it is getting late, about 7 PM, we can be able to walk there and no one will notice anything out of the ordinary." Sid said.

"Do we have to walk; it will probably be a little while because I have no idea where to go. I am from Sinnoh."

Sid seemed to get a little frustrated, he tilted his head down taking off his hat and rubbing is his blonde hair? He's a blonde too? He put his hat back on and said

"Fine, we can just get some bikes and bike over there. Your right. Besides everyone else gets either to fly there, or drive there." He left saying that and mouthed be right back then walked around the hideout.

I waited a few minutes. I was looking at Cherry Grove city remembering what it looks like before us Team Rocket got a hold of it.

There were cherry trees everywhere probably about at least one per building. The gravel on the ground was more of a pinkish color instead of a normal gray. There weren't "real" factories, probably to preserve the cherries.

I stopped gazing around when Sid poked me.

"Willow. Really. Okay here is your bike and I got mine. So I'll lead the way." Sid said.

I took the bike; it was a deep shade of I think either blue or purple, it was getting dark outside. I followed Sid in the pinkish gravel, soon the pinkish gravel turned into regular gravel then into dirt. The sky was also changing into the nighttime sky. The route we were going on had a few berry trees and one building where new trainers can catch some more Pokémon.

I soon saw a sign that was white and looked like it was made out of wood. It said New Bark town. Home of the champions.

Hmmm when it said home of the champions does that mean…

"Sid who all came from New Bark town?" I asked

"Silver, Gold, and Crystal, they are pretty tough trainers. I think a couple of them have became champions." Sid replied.

I shuttered when he said Gold. One of the destroyers of Team Rocket. Hey that is why I'm here to help Team Rocket bring back its former glory.

Well we were here in New Bark town. It was 9 PM. Since this was a small town, most of the people should be asleep or getting there. Nobody will ever expect it. This was going to be a simple capture.

New Bark Town is a somewhat peaceful looking place. There were no new trees only the giant ones that have been around for decades. The houses looked like they were there for maybe about 20-40 years. Each of them had either flowers or shrubs by them. The lab-WHHAAAA?!?

Well I just found a place to do my first mission! Mwuhehehhehe.

Sid was following me, probably because he knew I would choose the lab and that way he could support me if I almost got caught.

The lab was the only building out of place in New Bark town though; it looked like it had been rebuilded a few months ago.

So I walked my bike up to the lab. It had a steel looking door on it. Most likely for protection.

"Don't worry Willow I'm your advisor so I got you covered got my Pokémon and my supplies." Sid said.

"You have a fire Pokémon?" I said bluntly.

Sid nodded and reached in his pocket. "Come on out Blaziken! Use Fire kick to break down the door. Okay Willow you'll need to take some of the chalk in my basket of the bike. That way it can check it there are any lasers in the lab."

I nodded in agreement. I soon saw red from the poke ball and there was a Blaziken standing there. I then took the two steps to get to Sid's bike and got out some crushed chalked in a plastic bag.

Blaziken made a hole in the door big enough for me to get in and out. I put my head in the door first to sprinkle some chalk for below me. There wasn't a laser below I saw. Good thing too. I maneuvered to the inside of the lab. I didn't have much time because someone was bound to hear the kicking out part of the door.

I got the plastic bag put my hand in the chalk then threw in as far as I can to see if there were any lasers.

Stupid professor. No secret lasers apparently. This was easy! I looked around the laboratory. It looked simple it had all these machines and stuff. The Pokémon were probably in the back. I saw an oak table. An oak table that has poke balls. I made my way towards those poke balls. I looked down, and saw that below the poke balls, there was a picture and a quick profile of each.

The first one was a Chickorita a grass type Pokémon, next was the fire Pokémon, a Cyndaquil. Finally the last one was a water Pokémon which was the Toto-

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! The alarm was going off. Maybe I shouldn't have put my hand own on the table.

Since the alarm made me jump I knocked over the poke-balls on to the ground. All well I didn't know which one to pick so this makes it easier. I got some more chalk on my glove and I picked up one. I hurried outside to find Sid.

I found Sid using his Bronzong. Wow he had some good Pokémon. But yeah he had his Bronzong use Hypnosis on the people below it.

"Take off your shoes! They might have chalk on them and that could lead them to our hideout!" Sid exclaimed.

I did as he said and put my shoes in his basket, and the poke-ball in my pocket.

**XXXXXXXX**

We returned to Cherrygrove around midnight. Sid put the bikes away and walked me inside.

"That was pretty good for your first mission Willow." Said Sid.

"Thanks! By the way, didn't you say a Shaun would help me get my first Pokémon?" I asked

"Yeah, well he had to do something urgent so I had to do it. Sooo what Pokémon did you get."

I sat down on the table. I looked around seeing as it could stall…

"Hey look, we have kitchen. Looks like it need to be updated though." I said stalling.

"You don't know what Pokémon you got do you?" Sid looked up at the ceiling.

"Nooo…" I replied

"So let's find out!"

I took the poke ball and let the Pokémon out…

* * *

**So please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay well umm here is Chapter four... I'll probably need some OC's for future chapters.**

**Ummm I don't own pokemon nor Team Rocket. Yet.**

* * *

"Wow. That is one cute Cyndaquil." Sid said.

I guess he was right Cyndaquil's do look pretty cute; plus when they evolve they turn into the mean looking Typhosion.

Cyndaquil looked at Sid and me. Then looked at its surroundings. Cyndaquil was backing away from us knowing that it was away from the laboratory.

Poor thing, you don't know where you are and what's going to happen next. All I have to do now is get you to trust me enough to get you to do what I want.

"Aww its okay Cyndaquil, I'm Willow and the Professor gave you to me." I lied. Sid nudged me and muttered that I was lying; I nodded to him.

Cyndaquil started walking to come closer to us. Glaring at us with its naïve expression on its face.

"Oh nooozz Willow! The Cyndaquil is going to dumbifiy you in your sleep with that stuuuupiid look on its face." Sid was saying in between his laughter.

Out of all the Pokémon, I just HAD to get the slow one. URGH! Well I guess there is a good side to that, make it believe what you are doing is good. Which it is. But in order for Team Rocket to rise, we will probably need to kill some people in return. Which is bad.

I slapped myself in the head. I was making random nonsense in there.

"Come on Cyndaquil lets go upstairs and sleep. Tomorrow we will have to learn more Rockety things and its best that we sleep." I beckoned towards Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil was trotting right behind me once we got upstairs to the recruit room, it was very annoying.

I took off my uniform and put on my pajamas took out and took out Cyndaquil's poke ball.

"Return." And Cyndaquil turned all red and went into the ball.

I put Cyndaquil's poke ball in my pajama pocket. Since this is the Rocket Quarters, people might have really sticky fingers. I walked back downstairs and then looked at the kitchen. My stomach grumbled.

_Wow I haven't eaten anything in awhile, I must go and find something._ I thought to myself.

I headed over the fairly small kitchen. It had some yellow and brown tiling, with some cherry oak cabinets that were a bit chipped. The refrigerator however was the only thing that looked like from this decade. It was a bright white with an ice dispenser and a water dispenser.

I walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. Nothing much in it except for some butter and green apples. So I picked up one of the apples.

_Hmmm I don't really know much about Cyndaquil, so I should research it. But where to find a computer…. Ah ha! The lab downstairs! _

So I walked to the downstairs which first was the executive headquarters. Walked down the other stairs and into the lab.

The lab was really high-tech and really silver. Everything there was all shiny and silvery. I soon saw a computer. A regular one. I headed over there to do some research, after that, I'll go to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to the sound of Rachel's voice. Her ear-splitting nasal voice. God why can't she just die!

"Willow, pssssssssttt Willlooow… Time to get up." Rachel said.

"Why? We don't have to do any missions or anything till later. Wait! Why are you so not tired? I went to bed at one. And you weren't even here!" I told her with my face inside the pillow.

"Eh never mind that. I just want to battle you."

My head perked up. A battle interesting. After I did some research on Cyndaquil last night I was more and ready to battle. Plus I wanted to see which crappy Pokémon Rachel ended up stealing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Well since it is only 5 something am, and so nobody is up, we have no ref. Well that is what I like to call being a Rocket! Having an illegal battle without a ref ha-ha!

Rachel and I were looking for a place to battle since we didn't want to battle outside the house. We finally found a grassy open field. Somewhere between Cherrygrove and Route 30.

Now it was time to battle. I got Cyndaquil's poke-ball out from my pajama pant pocket. (Yes Rachel and I are still in our pjs.) We are pubescent girls we deserve a little comfort.

"Cyndaquil go!" I threw the poke ball up in the air.

"Gooo Hoothoot take down that mouse wanna-be!"

"Okay Cyndaquil she called you a mouse wanna- be destroy that Hoothoot and first off use leer!" I yelled out. Realizing that I shouldn't yell in a battle because it would make my voice horse.

Cyndaquil made eye contact with Hoothoot seeming to intimidate it.

"Well Hoothoot you got a free move to use so now tackle it!"

Hoothoot flew up in the air the charged head first into Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil is a backwards somersault but turned out to be fine.

Rachel said she got a free move, well since I figured out that my Cyndaquil has a lower attack, that I should lower my opponent's defense. Stupid idiotic Rachel.

I sat on the ground. I was tired after all. I knew I was going to win so what was the point of standing?

"Cyndaquil use leer again."

Cyndaquil ran almost at a 90 degree angle towards Hoothoot, and then gave Hoothoot a stare.

"Well Hoothoot this battle is going to be easy now finish it off with another tackle!"

"Cyndaquil dodge!"

Hoothoot was charging at Cyndaquil. I guess Cyndaquil had impeccable timing because just a second before Hoothoot hit Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil jumped to left.

"Now! Cyndaquil tackle! And that is where we you lose Rachel. The first of many loses I might add." I alleged to my opponent.

I was right I did win. Cyndaquil jumped in the air and tackled Hoothoot to the ground.

"Good job Hoothoot return." Rachel said to the poke-ball as she had tears in her eyes.

Cyndaquil ran to me all full of mirth. Waiting for approval. I patted on Cyndaquil's head.

"You did okay. We need a lot more training. This was… say a practice battle because our opponent wasn't a "real" challenge." I said that to Cyndaquil and Cyndaquil looked down with disappointment. Yet knowing that it was in for a long and painful training journey.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R Which is Rant and Review!**

**Okay well I don't really like this chapter; I thought of it more as a filler one. But I did want the battle between Willow and Rachel.**

**Btw, you can get Hoothoot from the Sprout Tower. From a trainer though.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the battle with Rachel, I decided to stay back and train some more on Route 30. Cyndaquil was getting stronger.

And that was a good thing since all of us "Rocket Newbies" had gotten our Pokémon just yesterday.

"Cyndaquil come on, I don't want you to be accustomed of defeating Pidgeys. Let's go back to the hideout." I said to my Pokémon as it was burning another Pidgey with its ember attack.

We had started walking back down south to Cherrygrove city. Not much of a long, painful walk. It was quite nice. It was around 8 am so the dew from the ground was just starting to dry away. The sky was not cloudy but just a light blue. I guess here in Johto they are more nature friendly then in Sinnoh. It's more industrialized and a scene like this is hard to come by.

_Great the soft side is coming out of me, damnit Rachel. I need to do important, evil plotting for this to go away. I'm thinking that they might have us do just that once I get back to the h__ideout._

I had reached the Pokémon Center eventually. Blah blah Nurse Joy my Cyndaquil healed it. The usual nothing surprising. Except that she asked why I was in my pajamas and why they were damp at the bottoms. I said nothing of it. Just grabbed the poke ball and walked out.

"Ugh finally I'm here" Arriving back at the hideout. "You'd think they would send the newbies to an island or something to train instead of a public place. Either its genius or sheer stupidity."

I had ringed the doorbell type object on the house to have someone of the higher power to let me in.

"State your name and business." A voice from the speaker outside the house said.

"My name is Willow and I am a new person to help reform." Not mentioning anything about Team Rocket was key to get ahead.

I walked in when a voice said "Go downstairs. You're late." I gulped. No time to be a rebel when you're under the wings of Team Rocket. I had walked down the stairs to find someone wearing a red hoodie, with some kind of black marking in the middle.

"As a member of Team Magma a force from the Hoenn region, I would like to thank the Team Rocket members for inviting me. And trust me you guys need it. Whew! No wonder you guys got beat by some ten year olds you guys are a bunch of rag-tag fools. That is besides the point of why I am here. As alliances in the world, we need to stick together and help our allies grow when they are down so that both our teams can strive."

The magma grunt rambled on.

"Now some members of Team Magma will help you guys out by being more mentors and help bring destruction to the Johto region. Grunts will be helping everyone out by training. Training is key when taking over. Thank you for your time and we will begin the training soon enough."

The Magma grunt stepped away. And an administrative Rocket walked up to replace the grunt's spot.

"Everyone will be in the groups. The groups include all of your housing partners. Since us higher ranked members have to take care of some situations before hand, our ally, Team Magma has offered to help train you into mean, lean, crime fighting machines. Get dressed and be in you rooms by 12 pm. Someone will pick you up and they will take it from there. Who knows you might explore a new region while being incognito."

The administrative used his hand to wipe his greased up forehead and stepped down. The audience dispersed back into their dorms.


End file.
